<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Weird Request by ccchargebolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670075">A Weird Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchargebolt/pseuds/ccchargebolt'>ccchargebolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maki is male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchargebolt/pseuds/ccchargebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki seeks out his brother Kokichi about his little crush and let's just say everything doesn't go as planned~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Oma Kokichi, Koga Mitsunari/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Weird Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maki is a male in this and him and Kokichi are both orphans so they consider themselves siblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked me what day it was I could not tell you what day it was. Heck I couldn't tell you what season it was. My mission is to kill and that's it. I am unfortunately hanging out with my brother. </p>
<p>"So how is my little brother's crush going? " Kokichi says to me. </p>
<p>"None of your business tch. W-wait i-it's not a crush! DO YOU WANNA DIE!" I reply. </p>
<p>"Nishishishi~ Of course" He replies. </p>
<p>"Maybe you have a crush on Koga he is your friend too!"</p>
<p>"Nah I have Shumai and others~"</p>
<p>"You really let my two options for guys to like both be six feet tall with the same initials. "</p>
<p>"Technically their initials are reversed and there is something else that probably not the same~" </p>
<p>Kokichi smirks and I just want to hit him. </p>
<p>A moment later he says "Anyways Maki-Roll~ I'm texting him your tragic backstory and that you are here so have fun with that. And before you say it he is already on the way. "</p>
<p>I book it and on my way back to my dorm my eye catches his eye but I keep running. I get into my dorm and begin crying on my floor. My cry is inturpted with Koga entering my room. </p>
<p>"A-are y-you okay?" He asks. </p>
<p>"I'm fine just get out" I reply. </p>
<p>"A-at l-least r-rest on your bed and w-watch something to calm down. "</p>
<p>I don't reply. </p>
<p>"I d-don't want to do this..."</p>
<p>He suddenly picks me up an sets me onto my bed. Sitting on the other side. He then reluctantly lays down. He lifts my head to my chest and my legs to his. He kisses my forehead. I guess he left Uma and Shine in his dorm. </p>
<p>"K-kokichi also told me something else b-but it's okay Maki. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read all of that I'm proud. Please suggest what I write next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>